My Frozen Heart
by Yunami-Yuuki Hanami
Summary: Aria Frozen Evans es una defensora ahora, Azahel, Sam y los demas le han mostrado que tiene una familia muy valiosa con ellos, pero... ¿Donde comenzo todo en verdad? Mi origen, mi pasado, el nacimiento de mis poderes y mi encuentro con los Defenders OVA.


**Bueno, primero que nada Hola a todos los que pasen por aqui, Este es un One-Shot/OVA donde narro mi pasado antes de unirme a los defensores, por motivos personales, no he podido hablar con ellos y les extraño mucho, por eso escribo esto que es tanto en parte para mi como se los dedico a ellos.**

**Aria POV**

Me desperte con muchas ganas, soñolienta me talle los ojos, voltee al calendario sonriendo al ver que hoy era la fecha que con tanto esmero marque en un calendario que Aza-sempai me habia dado, pero de la nada Snowflake se subio a mi cama

-Buenos Dias amigo, ¿Que pasa?, ¿Joan aun no te ha alimentado?-ladro pero no hizo amago de dejar que me levantase, así que me volvi a acostar mirando el techo

-¿Que cosas hemos vivido tu y yo en esta misma fecha no? Pareciera ayer el dia que... mis...-de la nada senti un nudo en la garganta y el me volteo a ver haciendo un sonido algo desanimado y yo le acaricie a cambio- padres te adoptaron para mi-

* * *

><p><strong>~FB~<strong>

Ese dia acababa de cumplir los ocho años, como no tenia amigos en la escuela mis padres prefirieron llevarme a comprar lo que quisiera en vez de una fiesta y yo estaba muy emocionada por que dijeron que me llevarian tambien al refugio de animales para adoptar uno.

-Cariño ve a ver a los animalitos en lo que arreglamos la papeleria- me sugirio mi mamá y me dejo ir a ver a donde los tenian, habia muchos perros algunos grandes, otros pequeños habia gatos pero la mayoria eran adultos y quizas no les quedaba mucho tiempo, cuando pare mi vista en el fondo habia un cachorrito muy lindo, parecia un perro lobo, al acercarme estaba hecho bolita y parecia deprimido, atraves de la reja meti mi mano y acaricie su lomo logrando que me viese y se levanto ladrando coj energia.

-Hija ¿ya escojiste uno?-yo asenti.

-Me gusta ese-comente señalando al que fue de mi gusto.

-Umm...-murmuro la encargada del lugar-¿segura lo quieres? Es cruza de lobo y Hoski siberiano, sacrificamos a su madre hace poco y sus hermanitos tuvieron suerte de que se les adoptara por que se parecian mas a su mamá, el... pues... por los genes puede llegar a ser travieso y destructivo-yo lo mire una vez mas y asenti.

-Lo quiero papá-dije finalmente.

-No hay mas, sera ese señorita-dijo mi padre sonriente.

-Bien, el cliente tiene la razon, pequeña acompañame a escojer su collar y correa para que te lo lleves-asenti y segui a la señorita quien me dio una correa azul y collar del mismo color-Ok entonces el nombre de la propietaria-

-Aria Evans-conteste feliz de ya tener a mi lado al cahorrito claro amarrado por la correa.

-¿Nombre de la mascota?-pregunto ella y yo repare en mi perrito, no pense que escojeria el nombre de la nada luego voltee a mi cuello donde traia mi dije de Copo de Nieve.

-Snowflake-al instante el ladro con energia creo que le habia gustado el nombre.

-Muy bien, señor, esta es la cartilla de vacunacion y los papeles de adopcion-Dijo ella entregandole un folder a mi papá-en la cartilla viene la targeta de presentacion de un veterinario que suele venir a ayudarnos quizas el tenga registros de la mascota, cuida mucho de el-me dijo despues a mi y yo asenti sonriendo.

-Aria les tomare una foto-dijo mi papá enseñandome la camara asi que cargue a Snowflake y sonrei al no parecio molestarle

**~FFB~**

* * *

><p>Me ladro con emocion despues de que repase ese recuerdo y yo sonrei nuevamente mientras le acaricie la cabeza. Para mi ese dia habia sido especial, pero ese dia tambien termino por convertirse en mi comienzo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~FB~<strong>

Mi cumpleaños es en octubre y despues de adoptar a Snowflake, paso el otoño a convertirse en invierno personalmente era mi estacino favorita del año, pero no entendia por que todo el mundo se abrigaba tanto a mi le gustaba mucho la nieve y el hielo y no lo sentia frio. En ese entonces tenia 10 años

Ese dia estaba en la escuela, no ers presisamente mi lugar favorito... pero debia ir. Despues de que apuntasemos los deberes para mañana nos dejaron salir

-Aria-me llamo una de mis compañeras y yo extrañamente la vi-Tu casa y la mia colindan ¿y si nos vamos juntas?-

-No gracias, aparte ire a un lugar antes de regresar-mi compañera en ese entonces era una de las tipicas populares del salon que al mundo busca molestar.

-¡Oh vamos! A mi no me molesta acompañarte-comento de la manera mas amable que pudiese expresarse.

-Pero a mi le molesta tu compañia-susurre con seriedad y al parecer no me escucho.

-¿Que dices?-

-Amm... No nada, pero enserio me tengo que ir sola-de la nada senti mi cabello ser jalado.

-¿Acaso crees que no lo se?-comento de manera divertida.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo, le ocultas algo a todos, te gusta el frio, mas de lo que a una persona comun, nunca te acercas o tocas a alguien, ¿por que?-

-Es que...-volvio a apretar mi cabello haciendome quejarme-Ya basta... por favor-

-¿quieres que me detenga?, dime entonces que ocultas-en ese momento, no importara el que me doliera tenia que intentar zafarme de ella, me gire y en un movimiento brusco aleje su mano de un manotazo ella grito adolorida de inmediato, no creia que el golpe le hubiera dolido tanto pero al verla tenia parte de su palma congelada al instante eso me asusto y me hizo alejarmw de ella pero al chocar con la pared la cual se congelo igual solo una parte, al instante sali corriendo lejos de ahi asustada.

**~FFB~**

* * *

><p>En ese entonces miedo, temia los alcances de mi poder, por que sabia que podia dañar a los demas con el, pero, lo que sabia que debia hacer era encontrar el origen, si encontraba a alguien en mi misma situacion quizas podria ayudarme...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~FB~<strong>

Busque entre los papeles de mi familia, un dia en que ambos habian salido a cenar y nos habian dejado a mi y Snow solos, busque por todos lados hasta que encontre un folder verde, que venia con un logo de un orfanato, al abrirlos encontre papeles de adopcion. Abri mis ojos con lentitud al leer ''Nombre adoptivo: Aria Evans'' senti el aire escaparse, la cabeza comenzo a darme vueltas.

-Realmente gracias por el detalle cariño... -la conversacion se detuvo ahi al verme postrada en el piso hiperventilada-¡Aria! Amor, ¿que tienes?-me pregunto mamá preocupada y yo no pude decir nada.

-Llevala a nuestra habitacion-ordeno mi padre meintras veia todos los papeles regados por el piso reparando con miedo en los que recien habia visto.

Ya en su habitacion mi mamá me habia recostado pero yo seguia sin decir palabra alguna, por mas que mi madre hablara no lograba que yo le dirijiera palabra.

-¿Por que no me lo dijeron?-pregunte sintiendo que mis ojos picaban.

-Cariño...

-¿Por que no me lo dijeron?-reitere la pregunta con tristeza mas aun que antes.

-Queriamos encontrar un buen momento... temiamos la reaccion que tendrias, y no sabiamos que hacer...

-¿No conocen a mi famila biologica verdad?-mi mamá pareciera haber suspirado asustada quizas creia que queria volver con ellos.

-No, nos contaron que te abandonaron ahi-yo cerre los ojos descepcionada-Hija no los nesecitas-

-No lo entiendes, Mamá, ¡ahora se por que me abandonaron!-mamá se asusto y trato de acercarse a mi pero de inmediato me aleje-Yo no soy normal, quiza mi familia biologica tampoco y me abandonaron, temiendome tambien-

-Hija... ¿A que te refieres?-entonces fue cuando decidi mostrarle lo que causaba mis tantos miedos, toque una pared y paso lomismo que en la escuela.

Mi madre se asusto y yo volvi a bajar la mirada, no lo dude un segundo corri a mi cuarto y me encerre de un portazo. Ese noche mis padres no me sacaron de ahi por ningun motivo, nisiquiera se acercaron a la puerta y yo ya sabia que tendria que hacer... Eran las tres de la madrugada y ya esta lista, en una mochila habia empacado un poco de ropa, dos libros, mis ahorros y nada mas. Me escabulli por la ventana/puerta de mi habitacion esta obviamente daba hacia el jardin donde estaba Snowflake y la salida de esta casa. Antes de salir de ka casa, me acerque a mi perro.

-Adios amigo, se que papá y mamá te van a cuidar, cuidalos por mi ¿vale?-a pesar de estar dormido le dije eso con afan de que no escuchara, me levante y de la nada nompude avanzar, la falda que tenia Snowflake la habia atrapado.

-No amigo, no te puedo llevar-le dije tratando de zafarme y lo logre, en cuanto lo logre me fui de ahi corriendo escuchandolo ladrar a mis espaldas.

Me dolia dejarlo, me dolia olvidarme de el, cerre la puerta de el jardin saliendo de ahi pero de la nada escuche algo reventarse al voltera Snowflake se habia soltado de su cadena y estaba rasguñando la puerta para salir, sali corriendo antes de que me debilitara mas esa escena cuando lo escuche, se golpeo contra la puerta, empezo a golpearse contra la puerta, logrando que titubeara el camino, no sabia que hacer, mi perro estaba desesperado, lo suficiente para hacerse daño, por mi, entonces fue cuando mis padres se despertaron, pero tambien Snowflake logro derribar la puerta y correr hacia mi, lo abraze de inmediato, ¿Como pude pensar siquiera en dejarle solo?.

Traia su correa y arnes/mochila en el Ocico, rapidamente se los puse y salimos corriendo de ahi, lograno evitar a mis padres.

* * *

><p><strong>~FFB~<strong>

-Mis padres no han llamado ni una vez desde que nos fuimos y gracias a la base informatica de los Defensores no he encontrado algun registro que indique que me buscaron-comente con dolor, no importara que no fueran mis padres biologicos yo los queria como si lo fuesen.

Escuche que tocaron la puerta y nadie se habia levantado, aun era temprano, asi que, yo misma me levante y abri la puerta de mi cuarto, al ver el pasillo, otro recuerdo mas llego, el dia que entre por primera vez aqui. Hace ya un año que paso y todo se ve tan distante, nisiquiera creo que han pasado mas de 12 meses desde que conoci a mi familia, a mi familia de verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>~FB~<strong>

Miedo, claro que lo tenia, como no lo sentiria, mi poder estaba congelando al mundo, y yo no podia hacer nada me sentia demasiado debil, como para hacer algo. Pero en cierto momento comenze a sentir como si ya no me quitaran algo mas, pero todavia no sentia la fuerza para moverme.

-Pongamosle su collar, tal vez, si muere, murio con sus cosas favoritas-escuche, debilmente una voz tambien senti que mi catalizador fue puesto en mi cuello otra vez, aun no podia pensar, todo estaba nubloso. Al pasar el tiempo, me levante un poco aturdida todavia.

-¿Donde estoy?-pregunte asustada al no reconocer el lugar pero me alivio el ver que mi perrito se acercaba a mi y me lamio la cara-Basta Snowflake-le pedi y lo abraze al ver que se sentaba en sus dos patas, al menos estabamos bien.

-Ven Snowflake-le llamo uno de ellos y se acerco rapidamente a el, para jugar, no me preocupaba ya que mi can sabia distinguir a las personas buenas.

-El perro es mas grande que tu-se habia burlado Guille y me rei en silencio ante eso, pero Joan le hizo cara de riete y te mato.

-Gracias por salvarme-dije llamando la atencion-Son heroes de verdad-

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-me pregunto uno de ellos de armadura dorada.

-Aria Frozen Evans-sin querer se me había salido mi apellido de adopción.

-que curioso tu nombre-me había preguntado el sempai, lográndome entristecer un poco.

-Si por lo que se me lo puso mi madre...

-¿tienes un lugar al cual regresar?-Sam, me detectaba tan fácilmente aun con conocerme poco

-la verdad… no… no tengo- mire al vacio, claro que me entristecia mi verdad

-entonces, si aprendes a usar tus poderes, ¿te unirías a los defensores? Podrás quedarte aquí y vivir con todos nosotros- me ofrecio, ¡OFRECIO! Azahel.

-¿d-de verdad me invitan a quedarme con ustedes?- titubee un poco pues nadie, jamas le había importado lo que pasase conmigo en ese entonces

-sí, y espero no rechaces nuestra oferta- Brian también me insistia

-gracias, acepto ser parte de los defensores- dije por fin celebrando la entrada pero la emoción desbordo mi poder congelándolos a todos.-ups, me deje llevar-

**~FFB~**

Abri la puerta y al hacerlo cai dormida y no supe mas apartir de eso...

**Defenders, los he extrañado mucho, yo si me fuera diciendo de uno por uno todas y cada una de las cosas que les agradesco creo que me hago el fic mas largo de FF, creo, en fin les extrañe mucho y espero que si se den el tiempo de pasar por aquí, los leo Bye.**


End file.
